


That Hunting Trip

by Umeko



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Crack, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Incest, Magic mushrooms made them do it, Multi, Orgy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt at facilitating brotherly bonding, the High Princes of Tirion go on a hunting trip together, with their children, all fifteen of them. Chaos ensues when Irisse's attempt to seduce her cousin goes awry and both brothers and cousins find themselves bonding in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack-fic. This is probably non-canon as far as Elves in Tolkien’s world go. This is set in the Years of the Trees in Valinor, featuring 1 highly dysfunctional royal family. Liberties have been taken with events and timelines to have the characters where I want them to be for the purposes of this crack fic. Smuttiness in later chapters.

_This has to be one of the best ideas Earwen had come up with,_ Anaire mused as she sipped at her honey-wine. 

A spa vacation in Aqualonde for the High Princesses of Tirion- a full fortnight of pampering and relaxation, sipping berry-wine on the beach. It was just the four of them, Findis, Nerdanel, Anaire and Earwen. Irime had to visit her law-parents and Queen Indis has stayed behind to aid the High King Finwe. It had taken a while to coax Nerdanel from her workshop and Lady Findis from the Great Library respectively. Nerdanel was interested in the Teleri ships and architecture. Findis was fascinated by the herb-lore of the Teleri. Thus Anaire persuaded her law-sisters to join their vacation. 

“This is paradise!” Anaire smiled as she soaked in the mineral spring. She could feel all the tension leave her body, melted away by the warm water. Nerdanel looked a bit pensive.

“I do hope the children are doing fine,” she confided. “Our husbands….”

“Oh, don’t worry, Nerdanel! My Arafinwe will prevent any trouble between those two,” Earwen chirruped. “We also have a great babysitter to take care of the little ones, don’t we?”

“I hope Irisse goes for the court etiquette course I signed her up for. She’s too old to run about in leggings with the boys,” Anaire sipped at her wine.

“Well, I do hope this hunting trip is a good chance for my brothers to bond with their sons and each other,” Findis smiled and rang for more of those delicious Vanyarin pastries.  

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?” a little girl’s whine pierced the woodland peace. 

“Oh shut up!” Feanaro wondered if it would be good etiquette to shove his youngest niece off the nearest cliff. But it will be a real pity to lose that cute head of silver-gold hair.

“I need to go…. Atar. I really need to go!” 

“Me too!” 

“Fine, we stop!” Feanaro called a halt. They had not travelled as far as he would have liked. His sons could keep up with the punishing pace he normally set, Nolofinwe’s eldest son Finno too, thanks to the times he joined Nelyo on hunting trips. His brothers and the other elflings were slowing the party. Arafinwe was wincing in a way which suggested he was not used to riding for such long distances.

“Atar! Huan took my shoe!” little Naro screamed. 

“I knew I should have agreed to the babysitter’s terms!” Arafinwe groaned as his youngest son raced after Feanaro’s large hound, to the laughter of older cousins.

“I thought you have a court etiquette class, Irisse?” Nolofinwe asked his daughter.

“It was cancelled, atar,” his daughter lied and batted her eyelashes in the direction of Feanaro’s boys. Nolofinwe frowned. He had to figure out which one of the boys he ought to be watching – Kormo, Kano or Moryo.

* * *

 

Orome looked up from his slumber and grinned at the sight of three high princes of the Noldor and their fifteen children, all on a hunting trip to the wilds of Aman. _Now, did Feanaro expect them all to rough it in the wilds?_ Or maybe they are trying to reach that hunting lodge Finwe built a few centuries back, before he even had Feanaro. It had not been used since Finwe married Indis. The Valar wondered if he should go and help them out, but Vana was giving him her come-hither smile as she waded in a pool. Her hair flowed down her bare back and bottom. She wiggled her hips suggestively. Orome shrugged. _Let the elves fend for themselves._ He joined Vana skinny-dipping in their hidden pool.

* * *

 

“I can’t go when you are looking at me!” Findarato protested as Curufinwe chuckled wickedly. 

“Not as though you have anything worth looking at,” Curufinwe teased his cousin. Ingoldo was so cute when he blushed so, just like the noble little Elf-knight he is, and Curufinwe enjoyed needling him. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Irisse mooning at his elder brother, Kormo. Tyelkormo knew he was being watched and he revelled in his cousin’s ogling as he tended to his hound. 

He would not be too surprised if that pair were to creep off into the bushes later in the trip.

“Atar, I’m hungry…” Arakano complained. He was at that age when elflings were constantly in need of nourishment. Nolofinwe turned to his brother.

“Feanaro, let’s get out the lembas…” 

“Don’t have any.” Feanaro shrugged and washed his face in a nearby brook. 

“Eh? But…” 

“Look here, this is a hunting trip. If you want to eat, you got to hunt your food or forage…” Feanaro frowned and looked upstream where Arafinwe’s younger boys were pissing into the gurgling brook. “Oi! Don’t piss there. Go pee on a tree.” 

“Why?” Angarato challenged. 

“Because we are filling our water-skins in this stream, starting with yours,” their uncle grinned wickedly. The younger elves gaped at each other. 

“Naro, let’s find a tree…” Angarato took his little brother by the hand and led him away from the brook. 

“Nolo, I brought some lembas…” Arafinwe called out as he took out a leaf-wrapped package from his saddle-bag. “Elf-knight motto. Be prepared…” 

“Really, where would we be without you?” Feanaro said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. He recalled Arafinwe’s little troop of elf-knights trampling about the woods and wrecking the traps and snares his boys had so carefully set up for rabbits as part of their ‘Be Kind to Yavanna’s Critters’ week activities. That was also a hungry week for Feanaro’s household. Feanaro was not going to ask for help from his father and risk his pride before his step-siblings. 

“I don’t see why we can’t bring some servants along,” Turukano sniffed haughtily at the lembas his uncle was distributing.

“What’s the point then? It’s about doing things by one’s self,” his eldest brother smiled and toyed with a coil of rope on his horse. Catching Maitimo’s eye, he grinned wickedly and gave him a wink. They definitely need no nosy servants about for what they have planned for later.   

* * *

 

 _A few hours before dusk…_  

“We have to hunt or go hungry tonight,” Feanaro announced. 

“We would not have this problem if you brought some food,” Nolofinwe mumbled. 

“I don’t see you packing any food, not even lembas…” Feanaro snapped. “How good are you with a bow?” 

“Forgive me, I thought you were taking care of the logistics, oh dear brother,” Nolofinwe replied.

“Hey, break it up!” Arafinwe called out and hastened to put himself between his elder brothers. Maitimo gave a quick glance over their party. Kormo, Moryo and Curvo had already sneaked off to get some hunting done. Huan had gone with the brothers. The Feanorions could go without supper, but it would do little to improve their tempers. Hopefully, they would get a deer. 

“Hey, Finno… are we a few short?” 

“Aye,” Findekano nodded. Nerwen and the Ambarussa were also missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atar- father
> 
> Quenya Names: 
> 
> Feanor-Curufinwe, Feanaro  
> Maedhros – Maitimo, Russandol (Nelyo)  
> Maglor – Kanafinwe Makalaure(Kano)  
> Celegorm – Tyelkormo (Kormo)  
> Caranthir – Carnistir (Moryo)  
> Curufin – Curufinwe (Curvo)  
> Amrod – Ambarussa; Telvo  
> Amras – Ambarussa; Pityo
> 
> Fingolfin - Nolofinwe  
> Fingon – Findekano (Finno)  
> Turgon – Turukano (Turko)  
> Aredhel - Irisse  
> Argon – Arakano (Arako)
> 
> Finarfin – Arafinwe (Ingoldo)  
> Finrod – Findarato (Ingoldo)  
> Angrod – Angarato (Arato)  
> Aegnor - Aikanaro (Naro)  
> Galadriel – Artanis, Nerwen


	2. Rabbits and Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting accidents do happen and the elves arrive at their hunting lodge.

In the wilds of Aman, Tyelkormo glanced over in the direction where he had hung the gutted carcass of a small deer from a tree by the river, guarded from any marauding bears or wolves by loyal Huan. Satisfied, he turned his attentions back to the task at hand. The large wild boar would be a welcome addition to their dinner. The beast wallowed in his mud-hole, oblivious to the hunters closing in. Curufinwe and Carnistir were silent in their stalking, their spears carefully poised to strike the death blow to the beast’s heart, if they could get a clear shot. 

* * *

 

In another part of the forest, a pair of intrepid young hunters was closing in on their prey. True, a rabbit was not quite enough for eighteen hungry elves, but every little bit would count. There were a pair of plump rabbits in a small glade and the Ambarussa silently closed in with their bows drawn and arrows ready. 

 _The one on the left is yours and the one on the right is mine. Don’t miss._ Verbal communication was never a need for the twins.

 _Do I ever?_ Pityo rolled his eyes as his brother shrugged. It was time for the kill. The twins drew back their arrows and… 

“Hello, cute bunnies…” Nerwen flounced into the glade, and before her cousins’ arrows as they released them.

“FUCK!” The archers’ faces blanched but it was too late. The arrows whizzed on their deadly path, swishing past her baby cheeks so closely that Nerwen felt the wind in their wake. Stunned, she slowly turned to see the quivering arrows sticking out of the great tree behind her. Her lip wavered and the shock took over.

“ATAR!” the little elfling bawled.

* * *

 

“Oh CRAP!” Kormo cussed soundly as the alarmed boar leapt to his feet and charged in their direction. The brothers threw their spears but their aim was way off. Enraged, the boar spun around for another go. 

“Run!” Kormo ordered as he grabbed a discarded spear from the ground and rolled clear of the slashing tusks. Curvo clambered onto a tree. Moryo was not fast enough on his feet and the boar caught him a glancing blow with his tusk, throwing the helpless elf into the bushes. Kormo’s spear struck the boar in the shoulder. In pain, the beast crashed through the undergrowth, in the direction of the river.

“Huan!” Kormo bellowed to his faithful hound. Moryo was moaning somewhere in the brambles. Curvo was clambering down from his vantage point to attend to his brother. Kormo grabbed another spear and ran after their quarry. He could hear his hound growling and the squeals of the boar. Reaching the river, he found both hound and boar in fierce combat in the shallows. With a roar he leapt into the fray, striking his spear deep into the boar’s heart.

“Good boy, Huan, well done,” Kormo ruffled the hound’s fur and inspected his canine friend for any injury. Thankfully, there were none. Then he turned to the dead boar.

 _Oh Crap._ The flurry of the contest between hound and boar had shaken the deer loose of its bindings and now both boar and deer were stewing in the mud churned up from the riverbed. That would really ruin the taste.

* * *

 

In a pretty little glade, three cousins were having an argument. The three eldest of Finwe’s grandsons have volunteered to go in search of Nerwen. Well, Makalaure was looking for Nerwen until a few moments ago, the other two had other ideas.

“I leave you to look for Nerwen and what do I find?” Makalaure shook his head in disbelief. “My brother trussed up from a tree with our cousin’s cock up his ass.”

“Nerwen is in good hands, Kano. I assure you no harm will befall any elf in Orome’s domain,” Maitimo gasped. His red hair was tousled and his wrists were still bound with rope to a sturdy branch above his head. His breeches were pulled down to his knees and his shaft was standing from his groin proudly. A red-faced Finno was trying to untie his lover’s bonds but he was fumbling so much in his embarrassment. He had managed to pull up and fasten his own breeches but the bulge in his groin was too obvious to ignore. Finally he gave up on untying the knots and took out his dagger.  

“Couldn’t you two wait until we reach the lodge to fuck each other raw?” Kano snapped. “With the racket you two are making, I’m amazed atar didn’t come…”

“ATAR!”

Kano froze in mid-speech. _That was Nerwen’s voice._

“Cut me loose!” Maitimo urged. “Hurry!” His left hand was already free but the ropes on the right wrist were still holding.

“I’m trying!” Findekano replied and hacked through the remaining strands of rope. His dagger slipped and slashed into his lover’s wrist. Crying out in alarm, Kano hurried to staunch the bleeding. Thankfully, it was a shallow wound despite the blood.

* * *

_In another glade…_  

“ATAR!” 

“Nerwen!” 

Arafinwe looked up from the herbs he had been picking. He hastened towards the sound of his daughter’s voice. Feanaro had earlier assigned his niece and his younger brother’s boys to foraging for berries and herbs while Nolofinwe and he led the others in the hunt. With the elf-knight master’s knowledge of edible grasses and roots, Arafinwe would find them enough to make a stew even if the hunters returned empty-handed, his eldest brother had reasoned. Arafinwe knew the real reason was that unfortunate accident in his twentieth year when he had shot an arrow into Feanaro’s foot when trying to hunt a rabbit. Not that he minded greatly. Arafinwe was no hunter unlike his brothers. 

Irisse smiled as she watched her uncle leave. It was time to put her plan in action. While picking some watercress, she had come across a sizeable growth of mushrooms. These were no ordinary mushrooms. According to her research in the library of Tirion, these were the Lovedart Mushrooms. In the lore of elf-wives, they were said to inspire the ardour of male elves and inflame their desire. Arafinwe had been studious in checking the contents of their bags to ensure that none of the foraged herbs was capable of harming them. Now with Uncle gone…

“What are you doing?” young Naro asked. The odd red mushrooms with their white spots had drawn his interest. He was sure his atar had not mentioned anything about the mushrooms, although he had been taught to recognize the edible nuts and berries in the forest.

“Harvesting stuff for dinner…” Irisse murmured the lie under her breath. She plucked a few of the mushrooms and hid them in her skirt. She must act quickly before her uncle returned. 

“Sure…” Naro replied. He looked at Irisse’s half-filled bag of edible berries and herbs and the patch of funny-looking mushrooms she had been picking. His cousin was hurrying away. Perhaps he should help her. The young elf started to pick the Lovedart Mushrooms and stuff them into Irisse’s abandoned forage bag as well as his.

* * *

 

“Shush, shush… You are safe, my little Nerwen…” Arafinwe coaxed the little girl in his arms even as he glared daggers at the apologetic Ambarussa. The older boys came stumbling into the glade. Arafinwe noted that Maitimo has somehow injured his wrist. Arato came with his brother Naro and the foraging bags, including Irisse’s. It was not unlike Irisse to flit off in the middle of her tasks and Arafinwe expected her to turn up soon. 

In the distance they heard Feanaro’s hunting horn. 

“Let’s go meet up with the others,” Arafinwe said. They had to move on. 

Their hunting trip was barely successful. Tyelkormo’s party brought a very muddy boar and deer. They also brought in a dishevelled and scratched up Moryo, who was also complaining of a sore ankle. They would need to look at that properly at the lodge. Findarato, Arakano and Turukano managed to shoot a single rabbit between them, to Feanaro’s disgust. Nolo and Feanaro came close to bagging a fine stag, until a certain elfling’s scream startled the poor beast and it fled off into the thickets where they could not follow. The foraging yielded three and a half bags of assorted grasses, berries and other edible plants. The Ambarussa managed to bag a goose before returning to the main party.

Feanaro shook his head. There was no time to continue the hunt if they wished to reach the lodge while Laurelin’s light still blessed the woods.

“Is everyone here?” Nolofinwe looked around for his children among the gathered elves. He was briefly alarmed to see his daughter missing from the party. However, he breathed a sigh of relief when she sidled out of the trees and took a position next to Tyelkormo. Having assured himself that there were no stragglers, Feanaro ordered them to mount their horses and continue on their ride to the hunting lodge.

As they rode, Irisse drew alongside her cousin and tried to reach for the water-skin bouncing off his saddle. Her actions did not go unnoticed by Kormo. He ignored her when she finally snagged the skin. He watched from the corner of his eye as she stuffed a few mushrooms he recognized into the skin and replace it from his saddle. Kormo grinned. His dear cousin would be getting the surprise of her life later.

* * *

A few hours later…

“This place is a dump!” Turukano announced when they saw the lodge for the first time. Telperion’s light bathed the building in a soft silvery glow which did little to hide the effect of decades of neglect. Most of the windows were broken and parts of the thatched roof have rotted away. The house reeked of mildew. The hunting party gaped at the sight of their prospective lodgings. The double floored lodge with its twin chimneys and patio might have been a lovely summer house a long time ago, but now it was simply ominous. 

“Oh shut up. You can spend the night in there or in the open,” Feanaro replied curtly. “It might not be so bad inside…”

He was starting to regret not taking his father’s advice to send a party of servants ahead to prepare the lodge. Hopefully the kitchen and hearth had escaped intact. Firewood would need to be gathered though… The wood shed was nothing but an overgrown pile of weeds now. Feanaro tried the key in the door only to find that rust had taken its toll. The locking mechanism no longer worked. In frustration, he kicked the door and was not too surprised when it fell into the hall beyond with a heavy thump.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the approximate ages of the youngsters in Man years in this fic.
> 
> Young adult (early 20s)  
> Maedhros – Maitimo, Russandol, Nelyo  
> Maglor – Kanafinwe Makalaure(Kano)  
> Fingon – Findekano (Finno)
> 
> Late teens (17-19)  
> Celegorm – Tyelkormo (Kormo)  
> Caranthir – Carnistir (Moryo)  
> Turgon – Turukano (Turko) 
> 
> Mid teens (14-16)  
> Curufin – Curufinwe Curvo  
> Irisse  
> Argon – Arakano (Arako)
> 
> Tweens and early teens  
> Finrod – Findarato Ingoldo  
> Amrod – Ambarussa Telvo  
> Amras – Ambarussa Pityo  
> Angrod – Angarato Arato
> 
> Children  
> Aegnor- Aikanaro, Naro (about 10 Man years)  
> Galadriel – Artanis, Nerwen (about 6 Man years)


	3. Whatcha Doin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy as Irisse and Tyelkormo make out in the pool. Hey, there are elflings watching!

Feanaro’s optimism was sorely misplaced when it came to the condition of the interior of the hunting lodge. The elves explored the dusty corridors and rooms within. Much of the furnishings had rotted. Only a few pieces of furniture were still sound enough to be used. There were spots in the upstairs hall where the wooden floorboards had given way, rendering the rooms beyond inaccessible.

They did find a decent fire-pit under all the dust and dried leaves. There was a large steel cauldron which had survived intact and some assorted cutlery and crockery in the kitchen cabinet. The baths were a lost cause but Curvo had located a pool and a spring they could use for water and washing a mere hundred yards from the lodge. The stable building had miraculously survived but that was possibly due to the fact Finwe had built it into a natural cave. 

"I can see the stars from the bed,” Nerwen chirped.

“That is because the roof fell in there, you ninny…” Naro retorted.

“None of you are using that room!” their father replied. “Come down this instant and stay off the second floor.”

The stairs looked decidedly unsound and creaked dangerously from the two elflings bouncing on them. The central hall was still sound and could be quite habitable once they swept out the leaves. Eighteen elves would be a squeeze, even if some were not yet full-grown. There was a cellar room under the kitchen which could do with a lamp to cheer it up a little. Some of them could use the cellar, perhaps Irisse and Nerwen for modesty’s sake. The few bottles of wine uncovered there were quickly spirited away by Nolofinwe to the kitchen. Curufinwe voiced that he might want to use the stables and spend his night alongside the horses. At least the roof was unlikely to cave in on him while he slept.

“I want to sleep under the stars!” Nerwen pouted and sprinted up the stairs, sending showers of dust down as she went despite her light feet.

“That girl needs a spanking,” Feanaro huffed as he shook dust from his hair. “I trust Findekano and Irisse are doing alright with the cooking…”

* * *

 

The rabbit and goose were already spitted and roasting in the fire. In the kitchen, Findekano frowned at the task before him. His father and younger brothers had gone to fetch more wood for the fire. His sister had mentioned something about washing up before she slipped out of the kitchen. She has not returned since. The stew will definitely taste of mud despite his efforts at dressing the boar meat and venison. Both deer and boar were caked in the stuff when a grumpy Kormo threw his catch on the kitchen floor. He had not even bothered to gut the boar. Finno was no cook. The stew pot was starting to bubble. He poked at the meat. Even Huan had grumbled sorely when he was tossed a share of the raw boar meat for his efforts. The hound had then stalked off into the woods in search of a more appetizing dinner. 

 _If it tastes funny, add more spices and herbs,_ Maitimo had suggested once when they had retrieved a pheasant from the Feanorion’s cellar which had gone off. Finno looked at the bags of foraged food. He recognized the nuts, berries and the watercress for a salad. Fragrant sage, basil and dill were also gathered. There were some odd black springy moss and some bright red mushrooms with spots that he was not able to identify. He shrugged and dumped the lot into the stew with the diced deer and boar. Uncle Arafinwe would never mistake a harmful toadstool for an edible one. To be certain to mask any remnants of mud, he added his beloved’s peppercorn mix which they always brought along when hunting to dress the game they caught.

* * *

“Ouch! Kano! Must you be so rough?” 

“Suck it up, Moryo…” Kano grated as he tied the bandage around his brother’s ankle. It was a bad sprain. He wanted to be done cleaning and treating Moryo’s many scratches so that he could attend to their elder brother. Maitimo had insisted he treat Moryo first before dressing his wrist properly.

The brothers were in the stables, where they had lit a lamp and obtained a basin of clean water for Kano’s use. Kano could be relied on to bring his medical bag on the hunt to treat any injuries. Maitimo had mentioned something about a creek nearby where there might be plump trout for catching.

* * *

 

Irisse was known for her outspoken nature and few things daunted her, if anything. Yet now her heart was thumping like a little rabbit in her ribcage. Kormo had earlier excused himself to wash at the pool, casting a smouldering look her way as he left the lodge. She had been watching Kormo and he had taken a few sips from his water-skin during the ride. _Were the lovedart mushrooms working their magic yet?_ She could hear the gurgle of the spring emptying into the pool.

She walked along the trail until she was yards from the pool. She ducked behind some bushes and peered out warily from the leaves. Kormo’s clothes were hanging from a branch to dry after being scrubbed clean of the mud.

Kormo stood proud and golden in Telperion’s silvery light and soft glow of the luminous toadstools and lichens surrounding the pool, his naked musculature clearly defined. Irisse’s eyes darted unbidden to his sex, half-turgid between his legs. He reached down with his slender fingers and stroked himself as he stood thigh-deep in the water. He bent forward, golden hair covering his face to hide his smile. He had heard his cousin’s approach. Everything was going according to plan. He gave a sharp cry and sucked in a deep breath before plunging face-first into the water. 

“Tyelkormo!” Irisse dashed out of her hiding place and into the pool. _What went wrong? Was he hurt? Had she used too much?_ There was no sign of her cousin now. She splashed clumsily into the water until she was waist-deep.

“Kormo!” Irisse cried out in alarm. There was not even a ripple to show where he had vanished. She was wondering if she should run to the lodge and get help when something brushed against her knee. _A large fish?_ She squeaked as something brushed lightly against her inner thigh. She shrieked as strong arms seized her and dragged her underneath the water. Spluttering, Irisse surfaced pressed flush against the chest of a laughing Kormo.

“Kormo! You scared me!” Irisse gasped. She could feel his length hard and insistent against the small of her back through her wet garments.

“Lovedart mushrooms in my water-skin? Really… You should know that the mushrooms must be cooked before they take effect… Otherwise they do little then impart a lightly bitter taste to the water?” Kormo purred into her ear and licked the tip of it, sending shivers down her spine. “Don’t you have enough faith in your charms without resorting to such love potions?”

“Kormo…” Irisse gasped as Kormo’s fingers reached under her tunic to cup her breasts. He ground his hips against her.

“Do you want to feel it?” Kormo took her hand and put it over his length. “Before I put it into you? Magnificent sword, isn’t it?”

“Ooh!” Irisse marvelled at the solid length and its girth. _Could that fit inside her?_ Kormo was as well-hung as any stallion in her father’s stables.

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” Tyelkormo chuckled as he lifted her tunic up and over her head. Giggling, Irisse emerged from the pool to unlace her leggings. Soon her clothes were hanging on a branch near Kormo’s. Both young elves were now splashing naked in the pool. Kormo hoisted her off her feet and onto a large flat rock on the edge of the pool. He eased her onto her back slowly, peppering her skin with eager kisses. He lavished special attention to her pert nipples, kneading her breasts.

As she lay moaning with need, Kormo slide a hand between her thighs and forced them gently apart.

“Ooh!” Irisse squealed as a finger brushed against her sex. “Kormo… I have n-never done this before…”

“But you want it, don’t you? You must want it so bad to use those mushrooms on me…” Kormo’s skilled fingers massaged her sex, making her pant and arch with want. “See, you’re so hot and wet…” Kormo lifted his fingers to her face so that she could see her juices glistening on them.

“Tyelkormo, stop…” 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop teasing me…” she spread her legs wider, exposing herself unabashedly for her cousin’s scrutiny.

“A little patience, Irisse…” Kormo bent his head down and cupped her naked buttocks. Irisse gasped as he kissed her inner thighs before plunging his tongue into her sex, lapping at it like a cat with cream. She shrieked as he wrung her climax from her body. Before she could regain her bearings, he hoisted his body onto the rock and pulled her hips into his lap. He angled his eager shaft to plunge into her. A loud thud broke their privacy.

“Whatcha doin’?” a teeny voice piped up. _Naro._

The amorous pair froze. Irisse felt something warm and wet against the top of her thigh and knew instinctively that Kormo just came all over it.  

“Methinks they are fucking,” an older elfling added. _Naro’s older brother, Angarato_

“What is f-fucking, atar?” a little girl’s voice asked. _Little Nerwen._

The naked elves turned to see the little family at the edge of the pool. Arafinwe’s mouth was opening and shutting like a goldfish. His three younger children’s eyes were almost popping out of eyes as they took in the scene before him. They were as still as the marble statutes in Aunt Nerdenal’s workshop. Only Findarato was moving to pick up the scattered bath oils and the small basin his father had dropped in his shock.

“Uncle Arafinwe!” Irisse hastily slipped back into the pool, cheeks flaming. Elves were not particularly sensitive about nudity in the baths but this was an exception. Kormo scowled darkly and stood on the rock. He was not going to bed anyone now, not with the baby elflings and their elf-knight atar about.

“Please don’t tell my atar…” Irisse pleaded. Arafinwe took his children by the hand and made some remark about the water being too cold. The startled family beat a hasty retreat for the lodge. Still, the mood was ruined. Kormo grabbed his clothes and dressed himself while Irisse scrubbed herself clean of Kormo’s juices. Kormo did not even bother to wait for her before leaving. Abandoned, Irisse shivered. She had come dangerously close to surrendering her maidenhead to her cousin. Her parents would not like that. Proper noble elf-maids kept that until their wedding nights, her amil always said. Yet, Kormo was the hottest ner she had ever clapped her eyes on. _Hadn’t there been whispers that Aunt Irime’s son was born a mere ten months after her binding?_ _And Irime had wedded well below her station, to a mere guardsman._

_If she were to get with child, would she have to marry Kormo? He was so wild and untamed in his manners and appetites._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kormo is not a gentleman exactly. Poor Irisse does seem to like the bad boys. Arafinwe and his younger elflings are going to have a very awkward talk on the birds and bees soon, if he does not die from embarrassment first.


	4. What's in this Stew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arafinwe has to explain the birds and the bees to his littlest elflings, and fails. What did you slip into the stew, Finno? Everyone gets hot and bothered. Let the orgy begin.

“Atar, what’s fucking?” Nerwen asked innocently. 

Two pairs of eyes bored into their poor father. Arafinwe hemmed and hawed. He had no experiences how one could explain to children so young where elflings came from and the mechanics which the process entailed. Finwe had referred his two younger sons to a tutor and some very academic scrolls in the library when they were nearing their majority and began showing interest in elf-maids. Feanaro had figured it out himself with some hints from other apprentices at Aule’s. Findarato and Angarato probably gleaned some vague idea from the whispers of their seniors in the elf-knights in the guardroom. 

“It’s something grown-ups do to make elflings, like when Uncle Nolo’s dogs and bitches get together to make puppies.” Angarato decided to come to his father’s rescue.

“Will Irisse have puppies?” Naro asked. 

“No, you dolt. She’ll get elflings. You need a ner and a nis. They get all naked in bed and do stuff with each other…”

“What stuff?” Naro asked.

“But Irisse and Kormo are not in bed…” Nerwen pointed out.

“Er, it’s not important if they do… stuff…” Findarato added. Like his father, he was blushing furiously.

“What stuff?” Naro insisted. Nerwen was distracted by a bright green frog which had hopped into her path. Like elflings at her tender age, she had lost interest in the discussion of the birds and the bees. She skipped ahead of her family with Findarato following close behind her.

“Well, Naro. When a grown-up loves another grown-up, they do things in private…” Arafinwe attempted to salvage the discussion.

“The ner will put his willy between his wife’s legs and pee into her,” Angarato whispered into Naro’s ear. The younger elfling gasped.

“Was that how we came? Because atar peed into amil?”

“Not really…” Arafinwe groaned. It was going to be a long, long night. Thankfully, fate chose to intervene.

“Dinner’s ready!” Finno announced from the doorway of the lodge. The beleaguered father breathed a sigh of relief and ushered his sons indoors. The stew in the cauldron over the fire-pit smelled deliciously spicy, but Nerwen was pouting and stamping her foot, refusing a bowl of stew her eldest brother had scooped for her. The family, with the exception of Kormo and Irisse, were already partaking of their dinner. Bottles of a mild wine were passed around, mild enough even for Nerwen to drink.

“I don’t like boar!” the little girl shook her head so fiercely, her tiny curls jiggled. 

“Let her have the goose or rabbit…” Arafinwe suggested wearily. He should have given his babysitter that ridiculous raise. His little ones were a handful indeed.

“Aw, here… you don’t know what you are missing…” one of the twins tore a leg off the goose and handed it to the delighted elfling. Finno had left the goose and rabbit in the flames too long and the meat was dry and slightly charred before Maitimo took them out of the flames. The elfling winkled her nose at the charred taste but tucked into the meat with gusto. Turukano was complaining bitterly about the spiciness of the stew. First Kormo, then Irisse joined the supper. The amount of stew lessened as the family dined. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Kormo suddenly fished out a piece of stewed mushroom from his bowl. He glared at Irisse. _Your doing?_  

 _Not me!_ Irisse dropped her half-empty bowl onto the flagstones with a clatter. 

“Is this someone’s idea of a prank?” Feanaro took the piece of mushroom which his son held up for inspection. If this was indeed the lovedart mushrooms, the entire stew could be tainted. The characteristic taste of the mushroom had been masked by the peppercorns and other herbs mixed into the stew.  Already he was starting to feel the warmth which accompanied the ingestion of such herbs. The effects could vary depending on one’s constitution and the dosage ingested.

“Impossible, I checked everyone’s forage bags…” Arafinwe started. _How could the mushrooms have slipped past him?_

“Before Nerwen started screaming,” Angarato pointed out.

“I pick a lot of mushrooms, the same ones ‘Risse pick,” Naro giggled. There was a goofy look on his face and his cheeks were flushed. The elfling was unconsciously humping his uncle Nolo’s shin, much to his uncle’s embarrassment.

“Irisse, why were you picking these confounded toadstools?” Nolo growled.

“Is there any antidote?” Irisse squeaked. The lovedarts were not meant for use on one as young as Naro. She was also starting to feel a little odd.

“Well, the antidote requires at least three hours to brew…” Kano hiccupped. “If we can find the ingredients.”

“Alternatively, we will all end up fucking like rabbits,” Curufinwe was palming himself through his breeches. He was not the only one suffering from suddenly tight breeches. Turukano had unlaced his breeches and was hiding his exposed genitals under his bowl. The Ambarussa had their hands over each other’s crotches and were kissing in a more-than-brotherly manner.

Arafinwe glanced over to where his youngest was drowsing on a pile of cloaks. Nerwen had been worn out by her day. _Thank the Valar for small mercies._  “What are the ingredients and where can we get them?”

“Let’s see…” Kano felt his mind growing fuzzy. It was difficult to recall that obscure article he had read once in the Tirion library. “Powdered maiden-hair fern, moonflower pollen, blue wasp grubs and white sea-kale…”

“White sea kale? We are miles from the sea. And the moonflowers will not be in season for another two months!” Finno groaned. He wanted to rip his lover’s clothes off and take him right there. Judging from the dark look in Maitimo’s eyes, he was having the same idea.

“Effects will vary, includes lack of judgement and restraint… Or one might just pass out, before waking up with perhaps an urge to fuck a goat. They should wear off by dawn… Loss of memory of one’s actions whilst under the influence of the lovedart mushrooms might be experienced by some, _the lucky ones,”_ Feanaro harrumphed. “Now to bed or go hump someone…” he stalked off towards the kitchen. “There is a room with a working lock at the back. Key’s in the lock. Not much of a bed left but the bolt should hold.”

Arafinwe got the hint. He hurriedly scooped up his sleeping daughter and hastened to the room. He fought to ignore the growing discomfort in his groin as he walked.

“Irisse, I want you to lock yourself into that room with Nerwen,” Nolo ordered. He tried to pry Naro off his leg _. Perhaps one of the older boys could take care of the elfling._

“As you wish, Atar…” Irisse hastened after her cousin and uncle. 

“Feanaro, how in the name of Eru did this foul toadstool end up in Valinor?” Nolo asked suspiciously. “And how are you so well-versed on the effects?” 

“I believe it was created by Lady Yavanna to get her husband’s attention during one of his creative streaks, which I understand could last for centuries. Didn’t work on Lord Aule, but his disciple Mairon decided to carry out some experiments on Aule’s apprentices, us Elves, with some rather interesting results. May I suggest that we secret ourselves away somewhere, unless we want to give everyone a floor show?” Feanaro grunted. The twins were rutting against each other in a daze, oblivious to the fact they were surrounded by their father, uncle and cousins. Their tunics were unlaced and one of the twins was nipping and sucking at his brother’s collarbone in a highly erotic manner. The sight of the young elves’ lust-fuelled antics was sending shivers through everyone present. Findekano grabbed Maitimo’s hand and yanked him unceremoniously out the door. 

Makalaure was snoring against a wall, having passed out. Naro whined as he rutted against his older cousin’s leg. The elfling had abandoned his uncle’s leg for his unresisting cousin’s. Feanaro paused and grabbed the elfling by the tunic. He shoved the hapless elfling into a closet, shutting the door on him and propping it with a broomstick. “Remind me to let him out in the morning. He’s far too young to fuck anything, or get fucked by anyone.”

Angarto and Arakano had both passed out on the rugs with their arms about each other as if in a lovers’ embrace. Turukano and Findarato were both trying to find their relief from their hands while hunched in the furthest, darkest corners of the room. Feanaro’s remaining sons had already fled from the room. Nolo swallowed hard. He should not be here. Feanaro had already gone. He fled for the safety of the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Crap…” Nolofinwe heard his half-brother cuss colourfully. His eyes bugged out when he saw what had caused Feanaro to cuss.

His younger brother was sitting on the edge of the large kitchen table, _stark naked._ His discarded clothes lay strewn on the floor. His cheeks were flushed pink and his erection was proudly standing at attention.

“Nolo, please… make me feel better…” Arafinwe whined like a little elfling. There was a glazed look in his eyes, the pupils were dilated.  

“Fuck…” It was Nolofinwe’s turn to curse. He reached for the half-empty wine bottle Feanaro mutely held it out to him.

“This is one of the worst reactions I have seen or heard of…” Feanaro muttered darkly. “Do you wish to do the honours?”

Nolofinwe finished the rest of the wine in a few hearty swallows. He needed it to fortify himself. It was not doing any favours for the ache in his groin.

“What are you proposing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He is looking for relief and the only way he is getting that is with a thorough fucking…” Feanaro uncorked another bottle of wine and swigged from it.

“Please…” Arafinwe pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that no one is going to meddle with Nerwen but I doubt the others would escape so easily. This is going to lead to awkward morning-after conversations.


	5. Brotherly Love, Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measure and the princes of Tirion have to deal with one if them falling under the influence of the magic mushrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic smut ahead involving incest and very dubious consent. And Findarato definitely need not witness that.

“Are you out of your flipping mind, Feanaro?!” Nolofinwe yelled. “I can’t possibly fuck my own little brother.” 

“You have bedded neri before and more than once, if the stable yard gossip can be trusted. I suppose we can tie him up with some rope and chuck him in the cellar until morning…” Feanaro mused. His eyes were dark and he seemed to be struggling to keep his cool façade. 

“Hurts…” the blond elf whined in frustration as he continued fisting his erection. “Please…” 

“We need to wear him out. You had your chance, Nolo. Now sit back and no interfering.” Feanaro unlaced his tunic and lifted it over his head. 

Nolofinwe ran a hand through his hair and sat down gingerly on a sturdy wooden chair. The hunting trip was a mistake. He should have told Feanaro to go to Mandos when he broached the idea of a hunting trip. _Or was it Anaire’s idea?_ His mind was getting fuzzy. He could not think straight anymore. He watched as Feanaro roughly shoved Arafinwe onto his back on the table and yanked his thighs apart. As Nolofinwe watched in disbelief, the eldest prince took his brother’s swollen shaft into his mouth and proceeded to suck him off. Arafinwe panted and arched like a bow under his ministrations. Feanaro cupped and played with the heavy sacs. Arafinwe was beyond coherent speech now, thrashing his head from side to side. He opened his legs wider, to allow more access to his groin… 

 _This was too hot!_ Nolofinwe undid his breeches and fisted his own shaft unconsciously as he watched. Feanaro was slightly darker in complexion than Arafinwe, more muscular from his work at the forge. It was a erotic sight. Feanaro’s dark hair fell over his face, shielding his expression as he worked his younger brother towards a climax. Arafinwe shrieked and tossed his head.

* * *

 

Makalaure watched his twin brothers from half-lidded eyes as he quietly pleasured himself, hovering somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He wasn’t too surprised by how things were progressing. He had already noted the more than brotherly looks they exchanged. Surprisingly, he had no feelings of outrage or disgust. It was as if what was being played out before him was the most natural thing. _The Noldor did not join with their first cousins, what more their own siblings?_ Unlike Angarato and Arakano who were clumsily groping each other in a near-stupor, the twins were apparently very aware now that Findarato and Turukano had fled the room too as the twins’ antics grew more brazen. 

Their naked lithesome bodies glowed in the light of the dying embers as they caressed, kissed and licked each other. Their faces were flushed and their russet curls clung to their shoulders and brows from the sweat. 

“Pityo, the oil please…” Telvo got on all fours. He raised his hips up and wiggled them. Pityo hurried over to their saddlebags and retrieved a vial of oil. 

“Telvo, I don’t want it to be this way…” Pityo whispered.

“Why? We both wanted this for so long… And this beats the rutting in a pile of leaves…” Telvo giggled. “We’d probably be waiting still without those mushrooms… So hurry up!”

 _Now how did Nelyo and Finno do it?_ Pityo sploshed the oil over his twin’s bottom and coated his stiffening shaft with a thin layer. Then he tried to enter Telvo.

“Ow! Stop! It hurts!” Telvo screamed at the clumsy attempt to enter him. Pityo mumbled his apologies. The pair exchanged positions with the same result. Their elder brother chuckled softly. The Ambarussa were still youngsters with nary a clue on the proper way to couple. Beside him, the half-asleep Angarato and Arakano had managed to angle themselves in such a manner that their faces were buried in each other’s crotches with their open mouths teasing over the bulges in their breeches. Wickedly, Kano kneaded Angarato’s buttocks and the young elf bucked into his cousin’s waiting mouth. A dark patch was appearing on his breeches. He gasped about Arakano’s still-clothed balls, eliciting a like response from his cousin. 

“I don’t get it…” the twins whined as they groped and fumbled. _Was it meant to hurt so badly?_   Both were simply too tight. The effect of the lovedarts were working on them and making them reckless. Pityo rolled over and presented his ass to his twin. “Just shove it in. Maybe it gets better if we get it in…” This was going to end in disaster. 

“You need to open your partner up first. Using your fingers and oil,” Kano decided to help rather than allow his brothers to hurt each other. Between Moryo’s ankle and Maitimo’s wrist, he had enough patching up for the night without dealing with any injuries from an over-hasty penetration. He got up and shuffled over to the twins. He was still painfully hard despite having come twice already. The damned mushrooms increased the stamina as well as libido. If it were not for the lovedarts, Kano would be questioning the ethics of acting as bed-tutor to his younger brothers who were not yet of age. 

“Give me that oil.” It smelt of summer berries and felt like silk on his fingers. “Now, on your back, knees up and apart. I am sure Telvo will enjoy the view.”

* * *

Feanaro panted, lips red from working Arafinwe. He grinned wickedly at Nolofinwe. He had drunk down Arafinwe’s seed at least twice. However, their little brother was still in the throes of the mushrooms. Arafinwe sat up shakily and slid off the table.

“Methinks you need some relief…” Feanaro nodded at Nolofinwe’s straining erection.

“I think not… Oh!” Nolofinwe yelped as a moist heat engulfed his shaft. He looked down to see a golden head working him. Arafinwe, braced on his hands and knees between his thighs and suckling him in a feverish trance. Nolo wound his fingers into the fair silky strands to keep him from hurting himself. Feanaro strolled behind Arafinwe’s upraised rump and unlaced his breeches. There was a bottle of olive oil in his hand and he poured a liberal amount over Arafinwe’s cleft and into his palm. The older elf’s shaft was swollen and angry red from his neglect.

“Feanaro…” Nolofinwe warned. _If Arafinwe is hurt, I will kill you._ Yet he made no move to stop him. He revelled in the feel of his younger brother’s lips about him, his tongue licking his shaft.  Feanaro knew what he was doing. Arafinwe gasped a little when the first slick finger breached him. Kneeling behind him, Feanaro stroked his side to reassure him even as his fingers worked at stretching him open. Then the blond suddenly bucked.

“Found it,” Feanaro snickered. He massaged the sensitive nerves deep within Arafinwe as he prepped him. The blond swayed between his brothers, torn between impaling himself on Feanaro’s fingers and deep-throating Nolo’s cock. He drooled, lips stretched obscenely about his brother’s shaft. Nolofinwe had not realised he was holding back. He did not want to spill down his brother’s gullet, but he was so near. Judging he was ready, Feanaro seized hold of Arafinwe by the hips and steadily entered him. Like a skilled smith at the forge, the eldest prince thrust into Arafinwe as if he were hammering at his anvil, striking that bundle of nerves with deft precision. Arafinwe cried out harshly and that was enough to make Nolofinwe spill. Semen filled Arafinwe’s mouth, gagging him and running down his chin. He drew back from Nolo in shock and surprise and Feanaro pulled him closer, so that he was almost in his half-brother’s lap, with his cock still pounding into his body.

“I would love to pound into you this way, Nolo. Bent over my anvil and screaming to be fucked…” Feanaro murmured and licked a pointed ear. His eyes were clouded with lust. Nolofinwe was mildly surprised to feel his staff stirring again at the image that conjured up. Arafinwe was riding Feanaro’s cock now, freeing Feanaro’s hands to toy with his nipples and balls. He shoved Arafinwe forward roughly to the floor face-down so that his golden hair fanned out and he had to catch himself on his forearms. Pinning him down by a shoulder and continuing fisting his partner’s shaft, Feanaro pounded into the upraised ass until he came with a feral roar. Feeling the rush of heat into his body and the assault on his cock, the blond shuddered and spilled across the kitchen floor.

“Good boy,” Feanaro rubbed Arafinwe’s back and helped a shaky Arafinwe to his feet. He brushed aside the fall of hair so that Nolo could see his brother’s face, tear-streaked and pink. 

“Feanaro, I said if you hurt…” Nolo felt rage bubbling up at the sight of his little brother being used like a mere whore.

“T-thank you… May I have m-more?” Arafinwe asked meekly. Feanaro shrugged. _I told you so._  

“Ata… I have some bad… oh!” Findarato stepped into the kitchen and squeaked in shock. His father was stark naked and looking, well, extremely well-fucked. His uncles both had their breeches open, Feanaro’s half-way down to his knees. There were some suspicious stains on the floor…

“Quit gaping like a goldfish… what is it?” Feanaro grunted as he pulled his pants up with one hand. Findarato squeaked unintelligibly and retreated to the hallway. He hoped they got the message about how he and Turukano found the back room unlocked and Irisse missing. Nerwen, thankfully, was asleep still.

Nolofinwe felt himself growing hard again. _Damn those mushrooms._ He did not want to fight it anymore. The idea of being used by Feanaro so roughly was not as repellent as he once thought. He allowed his brothers to lead him over to the kitchen table. Instead of being bent over it, he was left perched on the edge. “Don’t want to ruin this…” Feanaro undid Nolofinwe’s tunic. The younger elf pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. He wriggled his hips so that he could be similarly divested of his breeches and hose. Feanaro was undressing too. Soon all three brothers had nary a stitch on between them.

Tousle-haired, Arafinwe straddled Nolofinwe’s lap facing him and kissed him feverishly. Nolofinwe could taste himself on Arafinwe’s tongue. He savoured the taste of his brother’s mouth as they kissed. He was briefly aware of more oil being poured between them. He felt dizzy. _Oh Valar!_ The velvety heat of his brother’s passage sheathed him fully as Arafinwe lifted his hips and brought them down, impaling himself balls-deep on his brother’s shaft. He broke the kiss for much-needed air. Arafinwe was panting and his eyes rolling back in his head. Nolo grabbed him about the waist to steady him. _Had it been too much?_ Then Arafinwe set his fears at ease by nibbling lightly at an ear tip. He could feel his brother’s need bobbing between them. Arafinwe had always been more willowy in his looks than either of his brothers. In his youth, he had often been mistaken for a girl. _He’s beautiful and so eager to be used,_ Nolo’s drugged mind thought.

“M-more…” Arafinwe whined as Nolo nipped at his creamy throat and collarbone. He ground his hips ineffectively against his brother’s. Feanaro approached them, his own need an angry red and eager despite having come so recently. 

“When we’re done with you, Ara, your hole will be so stretched open and pink and your belly so full of cum that one might think you with child. You want me inside of you?” _That accursed Feanaro always had a way with words_. Nolo thrust upwards into that slick warmth.

“I want… please…” the blond elf moaned. Feanaro leaned in and bit his shoulder, hard enough to bruise the skin. He slapped Arafinwe’s buttocks, jarring him on Nolo’s shaft. 

“Now, Feanaro…” Nolo warned. More oil was splashed over where they were joined. “Wait…” he caught onto Feanaro’s intentions but Feanaro ignored him. He could feel the fingers enter alongside his cock, slicked as they were. Arafinwe bucked and whined. 

“Hurts…” Tears beaded at the corner of his eyes. Nolo could feel the tightening of the passage about them in protest. 

“Relax and take it all in. You know you’d enjoy it, you tease. The same way you loved me using you earlier like a brood mare…” Feanaro whispered lowly. Arafinwe nodded weakly. Nolofinwe felt the muscles loosen a little, then Feanaro withdrew his fingers. 

“Ah!” Arafinwe bucked and keened against him, nails clutching at his shoulders and heels digging into his the small of his back. Feanaro had entered him alongside Nolo’s shaft. Nolo tried to hold his brother still to allow him to adjust but Feanaro was having none of that. 

“Move with me, Nolo. One more time and we should have him out till morning.” The pace set was hectic and punishing. Nolo felt sore and he was sure Ara was worse despite the copious amount of oil used. His brother now leaned flush against him gasping and moaning, head pillowed on a broad shoulder as they allowed their eldest to set the rough rhythm. 

Suddenly Arafinwe shuddered with a hoarse cry and went limp in Nolo’s arms. Nolo felt the warmth of his brother’s latest release on his belly and the spasm of his passage. That shoved him over the edge and he came deep inside Arafinwe. Feanaro gave a few more hard thrusts, knocking them both flat against the table before he shot his seed into Arafinwe. For a while the elves rested one on top of the other, until Nolofinwe felt his lungs burn from the pressure on them from his brothers’ dead weight. 

“Get off me, you oaf…” he swatted his eldest brother on the arm. 

Feanaro grunted and pulled out of Arafinwe. With a clinical eye, he inspected the still gaping hole. The edges were an angry red and white cum was dripping out of it. There was a faint tinge of pink to the fluid but nothing too bad. Nolo pulled out of the unconscious elf and rolled him onto his back on the table. They were all a mess. 

“H-how is he?” 

“He’d live and with luck, have no memories of what happened…” Feanaro gave an indifferent shrug. Now he was too tired to care anymore. He took a basin of water and a rag to clean up. Nolofinwe reached for a rag and stared at his little brother.

“If you wish, you can continue using him as he sleeps. It’s not like he is going to mind…” Feanaro chuckled.

“Oh fuck off,” Nolofinwe cursed. He was spent too and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ner/ neri - elf male (s)  
> nis/ nissi - elf female (s)


	6. Bed Instruction 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano instructs the Ambarussa in their bed sport. Bed sports go awry for Finno and Russandol. Nolo learns something about his eldest he had missed.

“There, see that look? That means you have found his pleasure spot.” 

Pityo gasped and bucked upwards. He had one leg thrown over his elder brother’s shoulder, stretching him open for his view. If he were sober, Kanafinwe Makalaure would never have his fingers buried almost to the knuckle in his younger brother’s ass demonstrating the dynamics of preparation for coupling between males. Surreally he prided himself on having enough restraint not to mount his so-hot and grossly underage brother. The Ambarussa wanted to be each other’s first and he was not going to deny them that. Afterwards, it would be up to the pair if they might like a threesome. “You try,” he withdrew his fingers and poured a bit of the oil onto Telvo’s fingers. Pityo whined at the loss but he bucked again when his twin’s fingers tentatively entered him. 

“Gently now, try to fit three fingers in.”  

“He feels looser, Kano… when can I…” Telvo panted. 

“When you can fit three fingers in easily. If you go in before he is open enough, it will be painful and he might tear open…” Kano warned. He winced at the memory of his own painful deflowering by an over-eager young guardsman he had a crush on. He had bled so heavily he had passed out during the act and was bedridden with pain for days afterwards. That careless boor was sent off on extended mountain patrol by an outraged Finwe lest Feanaro commit a kinslaying over his son’s injury. When he had healed sufficiently, a healer had showed him the proper way of going about coupling with a male. He had been terrified at first but his bed mentor had been so gentle and kind. It was almost a pity he was already wedded to a much-loved wife with a healthy brood of elflings, or Kano might have just proposed marriage on the spot.  

“Is he ready now?” Telvo asked. Kano cautiously felt the stretched hole when Telvo withdrew his fingers. He handed the oil to Telvo. 

“Yes. Now coat your cock with oil. Pityo, you might want to get on your hands and knees to brace yourself. It might be easily for you both that way…” 

Pityo hissed at the burn as his twin mounted him from behind. He panted as his body adjusted to the sensation of fullness. Then Telvo started moving himself in and out. He whined. It was uncomfortable, if not painful. 

“Try to hit that same spot with your cock, change the angle of your thrusts…” Kano coached. Telvo experimented with a different angle. Pityo cried out as a wave of pleasure flooded him anew. It was the same sensation he experienced at Kano’s and Telvo’s fingers earlier. 

“Good, you have it. You might want to touch him in front… Never neglect your lover’s need no matter how much you are enjoying yourself.” 

Telvo quickly slid a hand before his brother to fist him even as he continued pounding his ass. Pityo was now arching and leaning back into him. The twins moved in tandem with each other, until they achieved their release almost simultaneously. Pityo spurted hot and hard over his brother’s hand as Telvo spilled into his passage. The pair collapsed panting, with Telvo on Pityo. Then Kano spilled too, all over the twins as they basked in their post-coital glow. He had stood up and began pleasuring himself as he watched the pair consummate their incestuous love. 

“Oops…” Kano smiled sheepishly as Telvo and Pityo wiped cum from their hair. 

“Kano, that was great!” Telvo gasped. “I want Pityo in me next.” 

“Can we try another position? I want to see Telvo’s face when I enter him…” Pityo laughed. “And you can spill on us again. Telvo looks so cute with cum on him…” he impishly started to lick a bit of cum off Telvo’s cheek. 

“Sure… We can have Telvo sit in your lap and ride you…” Kano set about explaining the mechanisms of an alternative position to the too-youthful lovers. “But remember to always prep first…” 

Over in the corner, Angarato had rolled over on his side in his stupor while his sleeping cousin Arakano was humping his bottom from behind. The crotch and seat of their breeches were now dark with spilled fluids.

* * *

In the stables, the family’s horses flicked their tails, twitched their ears and tried to ignore the slapping of leather on flesh and soft moans. Over a saddle, Findekano was bound hand and foot, his buttocks bright red from the attentions his lover had lavished upon it with his belt. Finno rutted against the rough bark under him. Both elves were naked, their clothes long torn off and strewn on the stable floor. Finno had not waited to shove his Russandol up against the stable wall, rip his breeches down to his ankles and fuck him both dry and rough. It was fortunate he was still gaping and slick from his earlier usage or it would have been very unpleasant for the red-haired elf. Afterwards Finno had apologised as he tenderly rubbed a salve into his lover’s sore entrance. Now it was Maitimo’s turn. It had always been that way for them, since the first night in their tent when hunting alone in the wilds. They both enjoyed indulging their need to be dominated so utterly, surrendering themselves completely to the one they trust and love.

“Finno, you have been a naughty elf. Impatient, careless with those mushrooms… See what you did to me?” Maitimo walked in front of Finno so that he could see his erect and bobbing shaft. Finno grinned wickedly.

“Aye, we can go on all night like this…” Finno humped against the log. 

“Tut-tut, and our holes will all be torn to pieces and utterly ruined by morning,” Maitimo laughed as he cut Finno’s ankles free. He pulled Finn, wrists still bound, into his lap so that his back was against his chest. “I have a little toy for you…” Maitimo nipped at an ear tip. Finno gasped as something slick and smooth nudged between his ass-cheeks. _Definitely not his lover’s cock. It was cool and hard and oh!_ Maitimo had shoved it all the way in. It flared a little before narrowing again, leaving only a tiny handle of a base sticking out. Maitimo took Finno under the arms and bounced him on his lap, jarring the object inside his body. Finno’s cock leaked at the strange sensation of something trembling inside him. 

“Liked the little toy I made especially for you, beloved?” Maitimo bounced Finno a few more times on his still sore bottom, causing the toy to brush against his gland. It hummed and shivered and drove Finno over the edge as he sat there in a haze of pleasure and lust. “Tell me about it…” 

“It’s humming and vibrating inside me. Growing warm… Oh, there are knobs and ridges and it’s twisting and…” Finno gasped as he spilled again. Maitimo scooped up a spot of his cum with a finger and licked it. “Tastes like strawberries… want some?” he painted Finno’s parted lips with a finger. “Happy belated begetting day… try clenching about it.” 

“Ooh!” Finno clenched his muscles and immediately felt the toy moving in response. “Thank you, though my begetting day was six months ago…” 

“Better late than never, right?” Maitimo slapped Finno sharply on the bottom, sending another wave of pleasure through him.

“Let me see to you…” Finno recalled his lover’s need, pressed up against his back. He leaned over to kiss the bandaged wrist, tasting copper on his tongue. Russandol must have torn the wound open, he thought guiltily. It had been his idea for a quickie in the woods with the rope and his fault his beloved was injured. “Please allow me…”

He lowered his head between Maitimo’s thighs and took his erection into his mouth so deeply the tip was almost down his gullet. It was awkward with his wrists still bound together but Maitimo dug his fingers into his hair and used it as a handle to guide him. His scalp ached from the pulling. His lips and mouth ached from the stretching. His lover was well-endowed even for an elf. Maitimo’s breath hitched and his hips snapped forward, almost choking him. His Russandol was so very close. With a growl, the redhead yanked Finno off his cock roughly so that he landed on his rear. With a few deft strokes, Maitimo came, spilling copious amounts of cum over his cousin’s hair and face.

There was a look of shock on Finno’s face, then fear. That was unusual, Maitmo frowned. Such rough play was something they often indulged in. Belts, chains, whips and other toys sometimes of Maitimo’s own devising and crafted at his workbench were often put to play in their bed-games.

“Finno?”

“Russa… I think your toy broke inside me…” Finno tried to stand but cried out from the effort. It hurt and not in a good way. A trickle of blood was oozing down his inner thigh.

“Let me see,” Maitimo grabbed the lantern and hurried over. Finno whimpered as he spread his cheeks open. It hurt inside as if he had been skewered on a poker. _Not good._ Maitimo inspected the damage. The handle had snapped and the toy was buried deep within his lover. He licked his fingers and tried to enter Finno…

“No, stop! It’s vibrating and it hurts!” Finno cried out. The blood flow increased slightly. The broken edges of the toy inside must be tearing into his passage. Try as he might, he could not get enough of a grip to remove it.

“I’m so sorry… We need to get help…” This was beyond Maitimo’s abilities. He scooped Finno into his arms, trying not to jar him too much. They needed Kano’s skill at healing and his discretion. Tyelkormo’s skills would do too, but he would probably tease them both about this until Arda was undone.

* * *

 

“Kano! We need your help!” Maitimo bellowed as he bore his groaning lover into the hall where they last saw Kano. “Ka… what in the name of Valar…” 

Kano looked up from where he was supporting one of the twins by the hips, as he impaled himself on the other twin’s cock, trying to find that pleasure spot which has so far eluded Telvo’s attempt to find it. 

“I am giving instruction to the Ambarussa on the bed arts, now what did you do to Finno? Mounted him with Ata’s stallion?” Kano flushed crimson at being caught in a very compromising position. His own cock was stiff and eagerly waiting to spill all over the twins when they reach their climax. 

“My toy broke inside him and we can’t get it out…” Maitimo admitted shamefacedly. 

“Put him by the fire-pit… You two finish up without me…” Kano hurriedly stood and stroked his shaft, spurting over the twins as they writhed and moaned in the throes of their own passion, oblivious to the newcomers. “Get my kit… and some clean water and oil from the kitchen. I am sure there was olive oil… We might need to stretch him open to remove whatever you put up him…” 

* * *

 

Maitimo hastened to obey. He froze at the sight of Uncle Arafinwe lying naked on the kitchen table while his own father was grunting and ploughing into Uncle Nolofinwe as he lay unresisting on his stomach bent over the table. 

He did not bother asking but took the half-filled oil bottle from the floor where it had been discarded. He’d fetch the water from the well outside. 

“Who was that?” Nolofinwe raised his head at the sound of footsteps.

“Oh, just Nelyo coming for some oil for your eldest son’s ass. One might think they had the sense to pack their own by now.”

“What? My Finno and…” 

“Aye,” Feanaro grunted as he spilled into Nolofinwe. “Our boys have been fucking each other like rabbits whenever they get the chance to for nigh on two years now. I’ve given up on Nelyo settling with a nis by now. Don’t tell me you never noticed…” _Feanaro sure did when the nature of his Nelyo’s private after-hours projects became obvious and the way he was always camping out with his younger cousin._ “Now, you have fucked me in the ass and I have fucked yours and we are even. Let’s call it a night now and not speak of this ever.”

Nolofinwe only whimpered and wished it was just a bad dream. He did not know how he could even broach the subject with his son. _And they had been so looking forward to grandchildren by Finno too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Findarato, now Maitimo gets traumatized. The kitchen is clearly a bad place for an incestuous threesome, princes. Perhaps the great outdoors would be a less trying experience. Or perhaps not.


	7. If You Go Down to the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More coupling in the woods and Turukano meets a special someone in the woods at night. Yes. This is an elf-smut fic with incest. Deal with it.

“Irisse! Where are you?” Turukano yelled out into the starlit forest. Findarato had been with him initially, until they lost each other in the darkness beneath the trees. Here the light of Telperion was weak and the shadows deep. “Ingoldo! Anyone?” Turukano was no woodsman. The closeness of the trees and the strange sounds from the undergrowth made him uneasy. 

A familiar giggle drew his attention. He followed the soft voices until he came to the bathing pool where… 

“Irisse! Kormo! What in the name of Varda….” Turukano felt the blood rush to his face, and unfortunately, his groin. His sister was standing in the pool up to her waist, her arms entwined about their blond cousin’s waist. An equally nude Kormo scowled darkly at the intrusion. His hands were kneading Irisse’s breasts, pert and firm like… Turukano swallowed hard and shook his head. _Irisse was his sister, and one does not think such thoughts about one’s sister._

Kormo lifted Irisse out of the water and sat her onto a flat rock. Turukano saw that he was naked from the waist-down too. And very aroused to boot.  

“Well, Turko, aren’t you getting the hint?” Kormo growled and flexed his muscles.

“What h-hint? I’m calling Atar!” Turukano squeaked shakily. He hated to appear weak before his cousin.

“Scram before I beat you off, the same way I dealt with Moryo and Curvo…”

“I’m not letting you force my sister!” Turko decided to stand his ground.

“I’m not forcing her. Irisse is fully willing, isn’t she?” Kormo retorted. Irisse dazedly nodded her dark head and started lapping at Kormo’s nipple.

“Kormo! She’s drugged out of her mind and so are you!” Turukano protested. He made to step into the pool and between the amorous couple. Kormo struck him in the jaw with the speed of a striking snake. 

“HUAN!” Kormo shouted and his loyal wolfhound came leaping out of the bushes.

* * *

 

“I wish we have some device to record this for all posterity. Think of all the blackmail potential we can get out of this…” Curvo murmured as he stroked himself. Carnistir swallowed hard and nodded. The brothers gawped at the sight before them. 

Findarato had stumbled upon them as they were licking their wounds. Tyelkormo hated to share, especially when it involves his girl. He had beaten them both black and blue before having Huan see them off. Ingoldo had some fine wine he purloined from the lodge with him and soon the young elves were sharing the vintage. They had tried to coax their cousin to go easy on the wine but Ingoldo mumbled something about wanting to forget something he saw back at the lodge. Then Ingoldo got really drunk and started stripping. Now the blond was skipping about clad only in a crown of wildflowers and a daisy chain necklace like some debauched nymph from the tales of Endore. The drugged brothers were treated to a highly provocative dance. It was taking all their restraint not to pounce on the hapless elf and claim him there and then.

Huan unceremoniously dumped a battered Turukano onto the grass before his gobsmacked cousins. The scowling elf was thankful to escape a thrashing and shook his fist impotently at Huan as the wolfhound loped off to chase rabbits. 

“Turku, you too?” Curvo murmured offhandedly. “Say, we could grab Ingoldo and fuck his brains out before he snaps out of it… We can try out those positions from Nelyo’s porno sketches. I don’t mind sharing… Two elves up the ass and one in the mouth…”

“What? That’s sick!” Turukano protested. He took his drunken younger cousin by the arm. “Ingoldo, wake up! You are coming with me back to the lodge!” His atar would make things right. 

“No want to…” the blond whined and spun round, pivoting straight into Curvo. “I wanna play…” Ingoldo proceeded to kiss Curvo on the neck and rut against his thigh.

“No you cannot play. You don’t even know what you are doing… Hey!” Turukano squawked in alarm as Findarato slid down Curvo’s frame and started to kiss his way down towards his crotch.

“Tastes like cream…” the blond mumbled. Carnistir brushed a concerned hand over Findarato’s cheek.

“Curvo, I think Turukano is right… He does feel too warm for an elf…”

“Nonsense, it’s just the wine…” Curufinwe muttered. He was really enjoying himself now and he had no desire to stop.

“That’s it! I’m getting Uncle and atar!” Turukano spun round to return to the lodge.

“Hey, Turukano! Where’re you headed? The lodge is not that direction…” Carnistir called out but his elder cousin had bashed his way through the undergrowth in the opposite direction of the lodge. He returned his attention to his younger brother and cousin. Findarato was giggling like some maiden as he straddled Curufinwe’s lap. Their eyes were dark with lust. _Not good._ Carnistir shook his head. He had seen enough. _If they want, his brother and cousin can go fuck each other, then deal with the fallout in the morning. He was not hanging around to deal with that. Ditto for Kormo and Irisse. He supposed Maitimo and Findekano are in the midst of some hot and heavy bondage play with Finno suspended from the rafters or something._

Curufinwe had Ingoldo’s back pressed against his chest and was fondling the younger elf’s genitals. He nipped at his cousin’s ear tips as Ingoldo lolled against him. The blond looked as if he had passed out. His eyes were half-lidded and his blond tresses askew. His cheeks were flushed.

“Curvo… Don’t hurt him…” Moryo hesitated. 

“I promise to take good care of little Ingoldo here…” Curvo smirked. Ingoldo gasped as Curvo probed tentatively between his butt cheeks. He was too tight and dry. Possibly a virgin. “Suck,” Curvo instructed as he held his fingers to his cousin’s lips. Ingoldo readily took in the digits and coated them with a layer of drool.

“Good boy,” Curvo smirked. He was no stranger to the act and his virgin cousin was a ready student. Moryo shook his head and limped off towards the lodge. He knew his brother was stubborn and would not be persuaded from what he had set his mind on. 

“More for me, then…” Curvo folded his cousin’s legs up and spread his cheeks. 

“Hurts…” Findarato whined as he was breached with a finger. Curvo leaned in to kiss away any further protests. By the time Laurelin’s light blessed the land, he would have claimed his beautiful blond cousin’s virginity.

* * *

Turukano scowled. He was lost and he hated to admit it, even to himself. All the trees looked the same to him. It was to his great relief that he noticed the soft glow of a campfire before him. There was a blond Vanya elf girl sitting cross-legged before the fire as if in a meditative trance.

“Elenwe?” Turukano recognized the maiden from when he had visited his grandmother. Elenwe was one of the junior ladies-in-waiting.

“Prince Turukano?” Elenwe squeaked and hastily picked up the bowl she had dropped. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here alone with a fire and bowl… Wait… Isn’t this some old wives’ tale about seeing your future husband in a bowl of water at Telperion’s peak?” the prince took in the assorted items strewn about the fire. In confirmation of his suspicions, the nis turned bright red in the face. _She is a really beautiful girl,_ Turukano thought. He had wanted to court her for a long time, but his atar and hers seemed to be so keen arranging a union between Finno and her.

“Well, yes. It is silly, I know. I wanted to know who my future husband is. My amil told me it has to be one of the first-born princes of Tirion as my atar says second-born sons won’t amount to anything. Prince Findarato is still underage. I don’t know Nelyafinwe that well… And Prince Findekano is polite but he doesn’t love me that way… I’m so plain…” Elenwe wrung her hands in frustration. 

“No, I think you are very beautiful and I loved you since I first saw you!” Turukano blurted out. “By the Valar, I’d be honoured to have you as my wife!”

“Really? T-that’s… so sweet…” 

Tossing aside caution, Turukano kissed her. Elenwe did not resist as they tumbled onto the soft grass…

* * *

“Kormo? Are you sure this is alright? What if I get with child?” Irisse whimpered as Kormo moved inside her. She had barely felt the pain of her maidenhood being breached, so great was the bliss her cousin’s skilled ministrations had rendered on her. Yet some strand of her sanity remained to tell her that she might just get in major trouble with her parents if she were to have a child out of wedlock. 

“Don’t worry… I will pull… out…” Kormo panted as he thrust hard into her wet heat. Irisse moaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him on.

“Promise?” 

“I promise… Oops…”

 _Oops?_ Irisse froze when she felt the warm rush of his climax flooding her. _He had not pulled out after all._

“Kormo! You promised not to…” Irisse scowled and slapped him hard.

“Hey, it was an accident!” Kormo pulled out of her too late. She could feel his seed dribbling down her thigh. He must have flooded her with his seed and she could not recall if she was in a fertile period of her cycle. _It was a disaster._ Irisse jumped into the pool and started to scrub herself between her legs hard despite the soreness. _She might be pregnant already for all they knew…_

“Irisse, perhaps you can ask your amil for help… She’s wise in the use of herbs for womanly complaints…”

“Tyelkormo, you idiot! I can’t possibly ask my amil to help me in this matter!” Irisse sobbed.

“I think we can get some pennyroyal and tansy from the my amil’s healing stores with no questions…” Kormo took her into his arms and kissed her tears away, breathing in the scent of her dark hair.

“What if they don’t work and I am still with child? I’d be the laughing stock of Tirion!”

“Irisse. If that should pass, I will ask your atar for your hand in marriage and if he says no, we will elope and run off into the wilds…” Kormo declared.

“My atar would kill you first, if your atar doesn’t beat him to it,” Irisse teased. She had to smile at his earnestness.

“Irisse, we will worry about that later… For now… let me please you…” Kormo mischievously slipped a hand between his lover’s legs and into her heat. Soon his skilled digits had her gasping to a mind blowing orgasm in his arms.  


	8. Things We Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexual misadventures and mishaps. Ingoldo learns never to trust his cousin Curufinwe.

Curvo chuckled as his cousin squirmed under his ministrations. His pale skin was flushed a lovely pink. Ingoldo was panting and gasping as his cousin stroked that bundle of nerves inside with two spit-slicked fingers.  _He was definitely virgin with that tight hole._ Curvo swallowed. He had not had an actual virgin before. Most the apprentices he hung out with were quite experienced in that bed arts. All the holes he had buried his cock in were so much slicker and looser, possibly because his partners had the foresight to prepare themselves before meeting him in the workshop during the too-brief breaks when his father was away. Curvo had also prepped himself on the rare occasion he was willing to be taken. Curvo preferred being the dominant one. 

“So tight and hot, like a virgin…” Curvo leered. 

“Uh-hm,” Ingoldo nodded. He looked so beautiful in the soft light of Telperion. Curvo wanted to pounce on him immediately and ram his aching need deep into his cousin’s heat. He wanted to make his squeaky-clean cousin scream out his name with unbridled passion and lust. 

“Fold up your knees to your chest,” Curvo instructed. Ingoldo obediently exposed his pert rear and the enticing pink entrance. 

“Ready or not, here I come,” Curvo whooped and pounced, a split second before Ingoldo rolled over and out from under his falling cousin. 

“Argh!” Curvo screamed as his swollen manhood and balls came crashing into a hard rock instead of his cousin’s yielding flesh. Ingoldo giggled goofily from his hands and knees at the sight of Curvo cradling his bruised balls and prick. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes…” Curvo growled angrily as he stumbled to his knees. He seized the unwary Findarato by the jaw and forced his mouth open. “Suck.” Findarato readily parted his lips to take in the tip of his cousin’s shaft. He licked it tentatively. With a frustrated growl, Curvo grabbed a fistful of that tousled blond hair, forcing his cousin to down his shaft. Ingoldo gagged at the suddenness of the move but Curvo’s grip was like iron. He could not pull free. His hands clawed helplessly at the grass as his mouth and throat were ruthlessly fucked. 

With a final shout, Curvo came hard into his cousin’s mouth. _Ai_ _Valar, that had hurt._ The blond gagged and coughed as semen flooded his mouth and throat, dripping out the corners of his mouth. The haze of the dark-haired elf’s anger had receded. In shock, he looked down to where his younger cousin crouched naked in the trampled grass. 

“Ingoldo, I’m sorry… for being too rough…” Curvo apologised and was surprised when his cousin leaned in for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt… better?” Ingoldo purred into his ear. “Help me?” he stroked his own shaft. 

“How about I help you feel better?” Curvo grinned wickedly as he closed his hand about Ingoldo’s still throbbing shaft. Using only his fingers and palm, he coaxed the blond towards his climax. 

“N-not gonna fuck me?” Findarato pouted. “Want you inside me… Pounding…” 

“Sorry, not up to it,” Curvo indicated his bruised genitals. Then an idea occurred to him. “Wait,” he picked up the discarded wine bottle thoughtfully. “How much do you trust me?” 

* * *

 

Carnistir limped into the room and froze at the fire-lit sight before him. His brothers and Finno were before the fire. Kano had his hand almost buried to the wrist in Findekano while Maitimo stroked his cousin’s back and murmured reassuring words to him. His eldest brother kissed Finno on the lips as he whimpered softly in what possibly could be pain. Kano was twisting his hand about inside Finno and that must really hurt. There was blood and… Carnistir swallowed. He did not need to see this. There was a closet nearby he could quietly duck into to deal with his growing need. 

Gingerly, he tiptoed past the sleeping Ambarussa, Arakano and Angarato. The twins were cuddling against each other while his cousins were spooning as they slept. The musk of spent sex drifted off the sleeping elves.  Quietly, he moved the obstructing broom aside and slid inside the closet, closing the door. It was pitch dark inside. Even his elven eyes could barely see what was right before his face. He brushed up against something soft and warm. _A pile of rags,_ he thought. _Perfect for rutting against._ He undid his breeches and started thrusting into a conveniently placed groove in the rags.   

It felt so good, as if the rags were bucking back against him, both soft and warm like a willing nis.

* * *

In the kitchen, a naked Arafinwe was snoring softly under his cloak. He looked set to sleep till morning. “Now that’s taken care of,” Feanaro murmured as he finished dressing. “We better check on the elflings…” 

Nolofinwe nodded. He hoped Irisse had obeyed his instructions to remain locked up in her room with Nerwen. Somehow, he doubted his daughter would listen to him. 

“Kanafinwe Makalaure! What in the name of Mandos are you doing?”Nolofinwe bellowed. Kano swallowed and pulled his fingers out of his cousin. Finno was panting against Maitimo’s taut abs, too far gone with pain, pleasure or both. 

“Er, Finno fell down on a tent peg… We just got it out…” Kano lied. His uncle snorted in disbelief. He took his son from Maitimo despite Findekano’s weak protest. _If those two idiots had injured his precious son with their perverted games…_ Feanaro’s eyes flickered to where the ‘tent peg’ rested on a bloody towel. 

“Nelyo, didn’t I warn you not to use that alloy for things you do not want to break easily?” the master smith bellowed. “Especially things you intend to put into a delicate part of someone’s anatomy?” Kano pondered if he could make an escape while his father was giving his brother the ticking off of his life. 

Nolofinwe gaped when he realised what that tent peg was. “You fucked my son with a piece of metal?” 

A shout echoed through the room. Everyone turned to the closet from which it had emanated from. It was ajar. Feanaro strode over to the door and yanked it open. 

“Atto?” Moryo wilted under his glare. He looked down. To his horror, he had his now flaccid cock between the thighs of his sleeping little cousin Naro. Pearly white cum stained the young elfling’s breeches in rivulets. 

“Moryo! What in the name of Mandos are you doing?” Feanaro bellowed. All lingering traces of the lovedart mushrooms immediately melted out of Morifinwe Carnistir’s hroa. He was in for big trouble going by the look on his father’s face and the looks of horror and shock on his uncle’s. Naro was too young an elfling to be used thus, even if he were unaware of what had been done. 

“Kano! Need your help! I didn’t mean to hurt him, serious!” Curvo’s alarmed shout saved his brother from a sound thrashing. A stark naked Curvo stumbled into the room with an equally naked elf hanging off his shoulder. 

“Hurts… You promised me it will feel good…” a clearly drugged or drunk Findarato whimpered as he clung to his cousin. Blood was oozing down his thighs. A wine bottle had been rammed up his ass so deep until the entire neck was no longer visible. Feanaro glowered at his favourite son. Clearly he should have tied up every single one of the elflings and tossed them into the cellar to wait out the effects of the mushrooms.   

“S-sorry atto…” Curvo quailed under his glare. Between them, Nelyo and Kano took the injured elf from their brother and laid him out next to a drowsing Findekano. 

It had started off alright with the younger elf allowing him free access to his charms. He had stretched and slicked Ingoldo’s virgin passage as much as he could. He would have preferred using his own cock and feeling that tightness about him. Alas, he was still sore from his accident with the rock. It seemed a bright idea to pleasure his lover with a bottle. He should have stopped when Ingoldo whined about it hurting. Or perhaps when he realised the mouth of the bottle was not entering his cousin as smoothly as it should. Instead he had taunted Ingoldo for being a wimp and promised him it would soon be better. It had gotten worse with Ingoldo screaming and clawing at the grass while he tried to locate with the bottle that bundle of sensitive nerves which would blow his cousin’s mind with pleasure. He stopped when he realised his hands and the bottle were bloodied. His cousin should not be bleeding that much, even if he were virgin. To his alarm, he found he could not pull out the bottle. It was stuck up his cousin’s ass. 

“You should be apologising to him, Curufinwe… and what did you do to yourself?” Feanaro frowned when he caught sight of his son’s bruised balls. 

“Fell on a rock?” Curvo volunteered. 

“Right, and Findarato fell on a bottle,” Makalaure muttered. His young cousin will not be able to sit for a while. It was going to be one long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ending this romp soon.


	9. Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sets fire to the old lodge.

“Risse?” little Nerwen rubbed sleep from her eyes and glanced about her. Her older cousin was gone, her bedroll in disarray. The elfling frowned. She was alone in the room. The door was unblotted but closed and the window was wide open. The fire in the hearth had died to glowing embers. She wanted to find her cousin, her brothers, or her father. The young elfling walked over to the table where a candle stood. The wick readily caught aflame. The elfling walked over to where the window with its billowing curtains looked out onto the surrounding woods. 

“Risse?” the elfling was too short to look over the sill. Nerwen placed the lit candle on the sill and tried to pull herself up onto the sill. That was when a sudden gust sent the draperies flying into the candle. The fabric readily took and flames leapt towards the ceiling. 

“FIRE!” Nerwen screamed in fear. The window was burning. She dashed for the door but the doorknob was too high for her to reach. She thumped her baby fists and kicked at the door. The wooden panels of the room were treated with flammable resins to deter the wood beetles and other pests. The fire was spreading fast. 

“Help! Atto! Help!” 

* * *

 

Irrise and Tyelkormo were picking their way back to the lodge after a very satisfying session of mind-blowing sex. Both elves were known for their adventurous streak and had explored a half-dozen sexual positions by the pool and in it. Irisse was so raw that Kormo had offered to carry her part of the way back. It was weird and a little painful having him up her ass. She do not realise that was possible or acceptable but Kormo had teasingly informed him that their eldest brothers had each other’s cocks up their asses on a regular basis.

As they approached the building, they realised something was very wrong. The window of the girls’ room was aflame and they could hear Nerwen’s screams of fear.

“We need to save her!” Irisse tried to vault in through the window but Kormo restrained her. 

“No, it’s too dangerous. We need to get in from the front…” he sprinted towards the front door with Irisse on his heels.

* * *

 

“Nerwen?” Arafinwe’s eyelids fluttered open. He thought he heard his daughter’s voice. He sat up and several things hit him at once. Firstly, he ached in places he never knew he could ache in. Secondly, he was stark naked on the kitchen table save for the cloak covering him. _Had he drunk that much?_ Before his fuddled mind could make sense of it, he heard his daughter scream again and his blood froze. 

“FIRE!” 

“Nerwen!” Arafinwe leapt off the table without bothering to wear his clothes, which were in neatly-folded stack beside him. His little girl needed him. Smoke was billowing out from under the door of the back room where they had left Nerwen. He could hear his child’s terrified cries from within. He tried the knob but it was stuck. 

“Irisse! Nerwen! Stand back from the door.” 

“Atto! Help…” his daughter pleaded when she heard her father’s voice. She stepped away from the door just as her father kicked it in.

“There, there… you’re safe now…” Arafinwe soothed his child as he bundled her in the cloak he had been holding to protect her from the flying embers.

“Atto? Where are your clothes?” Nerwen’s eyes boggled at the sight of her naked father in the hallway.

* * *

 

“Atto! Fire! The lodge is on fire!” Kormo shouted as he bounded into the main hall. Moryo and Curvo turned to face him from where both were cowering under a tongue-lashing courtesy of their father. Moryo’s clothes were in disarray and Curvo was, well, as naked as a newborn baby. Kano had his fingers inside a whimpering and naked Findarato as Maitimo restrained his arms. There was a heavy scent of blood in the room. 

“Irisse! What were you doing with Kormo?” Nolofinwe bellowed when his headstrong daughter came into the room after her blond cousin. Her dark hair was tousled and her cheeks pink. 

“Not now, the lodge is burning. We need to get everyone out!” Irisse shouted as a soot-covered Arafinwe staggered in from the back with his little girl in his arms. Smoke was starting to pour into the room, choking the elves.

“Feanaro, Nolo, the fire is spreading too quickly. Wake everyone up and get them out! There’s no time to lose.”

Everyone hastened into action. Moryo ran to the closet. He grabbed a still-sleeping Naro about the waist and slung him over his back like a sack of potatoes. Kano finished smearing the last of his healing balm up Findarato before shouldering him. There was little time for him to gather the scattered items of his healing kit with the growing smoke and the deadly crackle of flames. Maitimo took charge of his lover. Nolofinwe shook the slumbering pair of Angarato and Arakano awake while Curvo roused his twin brothers. Feanaro grabbed some cloaks which were hanging off the pegs in the hall. It could be chilly in the woods and a number of his companions had misplaced their garments.

“We need to go!” the crown prince commanded as part of the ceiling came down in flames, nearly hitting Maitimo and Findekano. The fire had spread along the upper floor of the lodge, tinder-dry from the recent weather.  

Everyone staggered out, coughing from the billowing smoke. The Ambarussa hurried to free their horses from the stable lest the flying embers set it alight too. Huan the Hound bounded out from the bushes to help the pair in corralling the horses to a safe glade some distance from the blaze. They were not a moment too soon as a gust of wind tossed flaming embers onto the wooden structure of the stables and the fire caught that too. The elves stood on the path safely away from the fire and watched in shock and horror as the buildings collapsed in a sea of flames. Most were shivering from cold, fear or both. Arafinwe had accepted his eldest brother’s offer of a cloak to cover his nakedness. Maitimo was bare-chested, his shirt having been surrendered to his lover. Curvo and Findarato shivered under matching riding cloaks which belong to the twins.

“Turukano! Has anyone seen Turukano?” Nolofinwe howeled as he took stock of the elflings about them and realised his second son was not among them.

“Uncle, he may not be in the house, I saw him wander off into the woods earlier…” Moryo ventured.

“The woods? My son is no woodsman… He must be lost if not already dead in there!” Nolofinwe bellowed.

A soft white flake drifted onto Nerwen’s upturned nose as she huddled snug in her father’s arms. She giggled despite the trauma she had been put through. More flakes fell before the other elves realised what was happening. 

“Snow,” Feanaro grunted. “Out of all the days, the Valar decide to give us snow tonight!” Snow was exceedingly rare in Valinor except for the mountain peaks, unless Lord Manwe was in one of his moods. Naro sneezed. He was followed by Angarato. None of them were dressed for snow and most of their packs were lost to the flames apart from the few stashed in the stables and saved by the twins.

“We need to get to shelter. Lord Orome’s Hall is near enough. Think he would welcome us, Kormo?” Maitimo asked. His brother nodded in reply. His arms were around Irisse as if protecting her from the fluttering white flakes about them.

“We can’t leave without Turko…” Nolofinwe protested. 

“We are no good to him freezing to death like this in the open, little brother. We get to Lord Orome’s first and get warm. He has fine tracking hounds we can borrow to find your son with at the first of Laurelin’s light,” Feanaro reasoned. The younger elflings were starting to sneeze and shiver as the snow grew heavier about them. Nerwen and Irisse were in their thin nightgowns. Most of the others were clad in the light riding clothes they had worn in the day if dressed at all. “Kano, get the wounded and the little ones on the horses. Kormo, lead the way to Lord Orome’s… We will lead the rest of our horses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerwen did not mean to start a fire. She’s just a little elfling who did not know better.


	10. At Lord Orome’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves make it to Lord Orome's lodge.

Lord Orome grinned rakishly. The Valar did not require the shell of flesh but flesh did have its benefits. Wearing only a crown of spring flowers, his pretty little wife fucked herself upon his shaft. Orome groaned at the moist heat and the delicious clenching of her passage about him. Vana was unbelievably limber. He enjoyed folding her legs all the way up to her shoulders as he thrust into her core. She was such a petite thing but she could handle his roughness in bed. He grunted and lay back upon the couch as she wriggled her sweet ass and cupped her pert breasts. His wife was quite the performer before him.

“Lord Orome…” one of his Maiar burst into the room. Vana gave an outraged squeak of alarm and vanished. 

“Tilion, you have the worst timing…” Orome fought to hide his frustration. He yanked a shirt from thin air. Vana could be shy and it would take a while for her to return.

“Apologies, my lord. We have guests…” Tilion tried not to stare at the Vala’s exposed and still very stiff shaft before his master covered himself. _Could a Valar be that well-endowed?_ It seemed impossible for that to fit inside Lady Vana. 

“The princes of the Noldor and their children. They have burnt their lodge down in an accident…” Tilion explained as Lord Orome strode to the door.

“And not all of them got out with their clothes on,” Orome chuckled at the sight of the fourteen shivering elves on his doorstep. A peek at Vaire’s tapestries would tell him how the Finwions came to be in such a sorry state and that would be some piece of work. The Great Hunter allowed his eyes to rest a little longer on Tyelkormo and Irisse, until the pair fidgeted under his scrutiny. Kormo has most likely been poking his pretty huntress of a cousin. They would make a lovely match, if it weren’t against the custom of the Eldar for cousins to wed.

Orome whistled a question in thrush to his protégé. _“Tyelkormo, did you remember to pull out?”_

Tyelkormo blanched, which pretty much answered the query. Orome made a note to have some special tea sent to Irisse. Both Irisse and Tyelkormo were too young to be parents and Irisse’s parents would not be amused to find themselves grandparents so soon.

“Forgive me, Lord Orome. My son Turukano is missing… We seek your assistance in searching for him…” Nolofinwe pleaded.

“Later. First you must come out of the snow,” their host announced. He ordered his Maiar to bring warm towels and clean garments for his guests. The horses were taken to the stables by Tilion to be fed and watered. Accommodations were hurriedly prepared. The youngest elflings, Naro and Nerwen, were taken away by a female Maia to be washed, fed warm milk and tucked into soft beds for the night. Despite their insistence that they were not babies, Angarato and Arakano were ordered to go wash and join the youngsters in their room.  

Healer Maiar came forth to assist with the injured elves, to many red faces. Maitimo and Findekano were shown to a room together and their fathers did not stop them. Findarato and Curufinwe were ushered to another room, to raised eyebrows from their atars. Arafinwe was prescribed a balm for that odd ache in his rear he swore was caused by hard riding. He glanced suspiciously at his brothers, who seemed to be acting funny.

“Don’t think about it overmuch. Trust me on this,” Feanaro advised.

“Curse those mushrooms…” Nolo cussed under his breath. He ached and he was certain his half-brother was sore as well.

It was not till dawn that Lord Orome allowed a near-frantic Nolofinwe to go about assembling a search party. 

“Look, you lot are all exhausted. You will be running into trees or tumbling down rabbit-holes if you go out now,” the Valar explained. “The woods here are safe for any of the Eldar and a bit of snow will not hurt an elf Turukano’s age.”

* * *

 

“Finno, how are you, love?” Maitimo waited until the Maia attending his cousin left the room before planting a kiss on his brow.

“Achy, but I will live,” Finno pouted from where he was propped up on the cushions.

“Maybe you can kiss it better?” a mischievous grin danced on his lips.

“Ai, in Lord Orome’s lodge? Have you no shame, cousin?” Maitimo chuckled. He slipped in under the blankets as Findekano made room for him. A cuddle would not hurt. With a contented sign, the redhead pulled Finno into his arms, breathing in the scent of his hair as Finno obligingly tucked his head into the hollow of his cousin’s neck.

“Stop it, Finno… tickles…” Russandol gasped as his cousin applied his lips and tongue to good use on his sensitive collarbone. 

“Want me to stop, Russandol?” 

“No, don’t dare you…” the redhead growled.

Unseen by the elves, Tilion rolled his eyes and moved to the next room. Lord Orome would like a report on the injured elves in case they needed Lady Este. In the next room, Curufinwe and Findarato were lying in separate beds.

* * *

 

“Curvo, is sex meant to hurt that much?”

“No, you dolt…” An awkward silence followed. “That bottle was a lousy idea… and I am sorry…”

“Does that mean I am not a virgin anymore?”

“I am not going to even reply to that…”

“You wouldn’t tell Turukano about this, will you? About me and that bottle… If he finds out, he might not want me…”

“Wait, you have the hots for stick-in-the-mud Turukano? Ha, I bet he wouldn’t even know what to do with a nis or ner.”

“Really?” 

“Ingoldo, you clearly have a lot of learning to do… Wait until we are both healed. I know some nice discreet elves in town I might want to introduce to you.”

* * *

 

In a guestroom, the rest of Feanaro’s sons were settling in for bed. 

“Moryo, never took you for a pervert…” Kormo grinned wickedly as he tossed a pillow at his little brother, bouncing it off his head.

“I swear I didn’t mean to hump Naro…” Moryo moaned.

“There, there, Moryo. I know you meant no harm… Hey, Ambarussa, can you two quit necking, not under Lord Orome’s roof at least?” Kano chided. The twins pouted.

“Can we go out…”

“And fuck like rabbits in the woods?” 

“No, it’s too cold and you have had sex with each other twice at least,” Kano murmured. He was sleepy.

* * *

 

“Er, thank you…” Irisse took the steaming mug from the Maia who had shown her to her rooms. She was not too surprised to find in it a concoction of herbs which would prevent conception. There was no hiding things from the Valar. She blushed furiously at the memory of Kormo’s hands, lips and tongue on her person and his… She shook her head to clear it. It had ached there when she washed up earlier. Kormo was such an animal and she liked it that way. She winced as she sat down and she sipped at the bitter-tasting tea.

A giggle interrupted her thoughts.  

“Lady Vana!” Irisse squeaked in surprise.

“If you want to continue your affair with Tyelkormo, I would strongly advise you learn to make your own tea,” the Valie giggled. “You like him, don’t you? He’s much like my husband, a veritable rutting stag in bed.”

“Yes, I guess… but it is impossible, even if we are half-cousins. Our fathers hate each other…”

“A little too soon to think of such matters, little sister,” the Valie placed a small packet on the dresser. “Here are the herbs for the tea. One satchel for each dose. Boil them in water for an hour and drink within six hours of sex. There are other means, perhaps you might want to learn about. Oh, Yavanna will probably be mad with me for encouraging this contraception thing but she’s not getting it from Aule.” 

Irisse could not help but smile along with the Valie’s infectious laughter and wicked wit.

* * *

 

The Valar had housed the sons of Finwe in the same room for the night. “Nolo, stop pacing,” Feanaro growled. “You are making me dizzy.”

“Feanaro! My son is out there in the woods… if it were one of yours…”

“If it were one of mine, I would expect him to fend for himself and come home safely…” Feanaro grunted and rolled over in his bed. He added as an afterthought. “Turukano’s no child. Right, Ara?”

There was no reply, for Arafinwe was already sleeping. A Maia appeared in the room and Nolofinwe bumped into him.

“Prince Nolofinwe, Lord Orome desires your presence in the grand hall. Your son has been found. However…” Tilion started.

“Turukano has been found? Is he hurt?” the concerned father demanded of the Maia.

“He is unhurt… so long as Lord Vilion of the Vanyar reins in his wrath.”

“Why is that? Lord Vilion is a mild-mannered, civilised…”

“Your son was caught, ahem, in a compromising position with his daughter Elenwe,” Tilion explained. “His Lordship demands his daughter’s honour be preserved and has come to Lord Orome to seek the Valar’s judgement. Nolofinwe?” 

Nolofinwe had fallen onto the carpet in a faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is drawing to a close, possibly with one more chapter after this.


	11. Back in Tirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacations are over and everyone gets back to normal life in Tirion, well, almost.

_A month later in Tirion’s marketplace…_  

“Really, I wish you could have consulted with me and your father first… I suppose Lord Vilion’s line is respectable enough a lineage for our son…” Anaire complained as she fussed over the wedding preparations. “Elenwe is decent enough a nis, I suppose… Do you think this colour will suit her?” she lifted a roll of silk from the myriad bolts in the draper’s store.

“Yes, my dear…” Nolofinwe murmured. The remaining two weeks of his vacation in Orome’s woods was spent in discussions with Elenwe’s parents over their children’s upcoming nuptials. Turukano and Elenwe seemed to enjoy each other’s company well enough judging from the sounds coming from the room Lady Vana had set aside for the couple to get to know each other better. The rest of the party amused themselves hunting or exploring in the woods. 

“I wish Irisse would come and help us with the arrangements…” his wife prattled on nervously. There was so little time to prepare the invites, banquet and garments… Nolofinwe nodded. Everyone knew Irisse and Kormo were close. Even at Orome’s lodge, they were constantly seen in each other’s company. He did not wish to consider what the pair got up to when not chaperoned by their brothers. The pair were simply too good at sneaking away. 

The only elf who might know where they were off to was no help. 

“Don’t spoil their fun, Nolo,” Feanaro would shrug when questioned as to his son’s whereabouts. Nolofinwe wondered if Feanaro would be so blasé if it were his daughter’s virtue at risk. 

“Nolo, stop daydreaming! I have asked you twice already – does this colour suit me?” Anaire snapped. 

“Yes, my dove…”

* * *

 

_House of Feanaro…_

“Russandol… tell them to get lost…” Findekano moaned as his lover nipped at a swollen nipple. He was spread-eagled on the bed, his wrists and ankles secured to the bedposts with ropes. “Is it not enough you have me over when Kano’s in, you have to have an audience…” 

“Shy, Finno? At least it beats having them peek at us from behind the bushes,” Maitimo nodded at his little brothers, who were watching in silent anticipation from the side of the bed. “I trust Makalaure taught you the basics… now we’re going to show you some other techniques for the bedroom…” 

The twins watched as their older brother bent down and took their cousin’s swollen shaft into his mouth. Their breeches felt too tight as they savoured the sight of their brother pleasuring their naked cousin with his mouth. Finno was tossing his head and biting down on his lip to keep from crying out, a losing battle.

Downstairs, Makalaure glanced up from his music book as a shrill cry broke the quiet. That sounded like Finno. He considered his wine cup for a moment before reaching over for more wine. He hoped the twins would be more discreet than Russandol and Finno if they decide to pursue their unconventional relationship.

* * *

 

 _Tirion’s apothecary_

Pulling her hood close about her head, Irisse shyly handed the list of herbs she needed to the nis at the counter, who nodded understandingly and fixed up the prescription. She was out of the herbs and Tyelkormo had invited her out to the theatre, ostentatiously to watch a play, but she was sure he had other things in mind for the evening besides theatre. The top seats were dark enough for other activities. They could not always meet at his place as his brothers were forever barging in and out, not to mention that hound of his. Her place was out of the question. It would never do for her parents to find out.

“Here you go, ducky…” the apothecary handed a packet of herbs to Irisse and an identical packet to the hooded nis beside her. Irisse frowned. That nis’ dress looked very familiar.

“Aunt Findis?”

“Irisse?” 

“What are you doing here?” both aunt and niece flushed crimson in the face.  

* * *

 

 _In front of Nerdanel’s workshop…_  

“Earwen, I really enjoyed myself in Aqualonde, and thank you for the recipe for spicy clams…” 

“It’s no hassle, really. You say the first of the statues my atar commissioned are ready?” 

“Aye, it’s in the workshop. The other two should be done in a month…” 

The two nissi strolled leisurely to the redhead’s workshop. King Olwe had commissioned a trio of statues for his palace from the skilled Noldorin sculptress Nerdanel after she gave an impromptu display of her skill using a block of limestone on the beach during their vacation. The Telerin ruler wanted his daughter to check on the progress of the work so that a grand unveiling could be held in Aqualonde. 

Nerdanel opened the door of her workshop, froze and turned to Earwen, shutting the door behind her. 

“Earwen, let’s go to the yard. I have some nice garden stonework vases you might be interested in…” Nerdanel stepped away from the door. Her cheeks were redder than they usually were.   

“After I check on that statue,” Earwen stepped forward and opened the door. 

“Wait!” Nerdanel tried to stop her but it was too late. Earwen let out a squeak of shock at the tableau before her. There was a lifelike statue of her eldest brother and two half-finished statues, but it was not that which caught her attention. Discarded garments were strewn over the sculptures.   

“Ingoldo! Harder! Ah!” Nerdanel’s son Curufinwe was sprawled over the workbench, naked as the day he was born. “Yes!” 

Grunting and thrusting into his cousin was an equally naked elf with blond tresses – Findarato. The youth gripped his cousin’s hips and slammed mercilessly into him as the dark-haired elf shrilled his climax. 

“Earwen!” Nerdanel caught the poor Telerin princess as she swooned from the shock of catching her eldest coupling with his cousin. Princesses tend to be less aware of the less savoury facts of what their menfolk can get up to. 

“Amme?” Findarato suddenly realised they had company. He hastily pulled out of his cousin’s ass and scrambled for his clothes. Curufinwe only rolled over gingerly and snickered with amusement. _Nerdanel gave her son a glare. You are so in trouble, young man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I stand by the supposition that Curufinwe is a dick and that he probably set up poor Findarato to be caught by his amil. Nerdanel is too used to her son misbehaving to bother anymore.


End file.
